


Tasteful Nude

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nude Modeling, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony indulge in a little roleplay in Steve's studio.</p><p>Some cathartic smut because Civil War fucked me up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteful Nude

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from my other fic 'Beyond the Pale' because I needed to write something smutty with these two dorks. You can blame Steve's ass fetish on scifigirl and her fic 'Toasted Buns'.

“Boss, I’d like to remind you that it's ten fifteen and you promised Captain Rogers.”

 

Tony groaned and sat back from his work. He considered ignoring FRIDAY for a moment, but thought better of it. If he wasn't up by 11, the AI would call Steve to come get him. He sighed and switched off the blowtorch, setting it down as he stood.

 

“Thanks FRIDAY. Run everything that can go on auto, cut power to anything with heat or that might explode, shut down everything that doesn't need to be on,” he said, groaning as he stretched. He felt a few vertebrae pop as he lifted his arms above his head, “Getting too old to be sitting down here for hours on end,” he muttered.

 

“Shall I tell Captain Rogers you're coming up?” FRIDAY asked as the lab started shutting down.

 

“No no, I'll be up quickly, no need to tell him,” Tony said with a yawn. He shut the glass door behind him and headed for the elevator.

 

“Of course Boss,” FRIDAY said. The lights flicked out behind him as he walked down the hall, Armani leather clicking on the marble flooring. They were too old and battered to be worn anywhere but inside the tower, but they had that worn-in comfortableness from years of wear and tear that made them perfect for when he needed shoes to wander around the tower or be in the lab. Steve had made it a strict rule that shoes must be worn while inside the lab after Bruce had dropped acid on his socked feet and promptly Hulked-out through three floors, a balcony, and the lap pool.

 

Thinking about Steve brought a smile to Tony’s face. He and Steve had started dating not too long ago, and having sex for only a while now, but already they were more comfortable sleeping next to one another than not. It should have scared him, getting so attached to someone so quickly, but Tony found that he didn't mind all that much. He and Steve fit together so well that it was almost as if they had been together for years. Steve might have said something about ‘soulmates’ (he was a romantic like that), but Tony was just glad to have finally found someone who loved him for everything that he was, quirks and all.

 

“Too damn old,” Tony murmured to himself as he stepped onto the elevator—which helpfully opened by itself and started moving to the correct floor without prompting.

 

Tony barely paid attention to where he was going, only registering his surroundings long enough to see that he had landed on Steve’s floor, not his own, letting muscle memory take him the rest of the way to the bedroom. He was startled out of his trance-like state when he opened to door to the bedroom and Steve nearly jumped a mile high.

 

“Tony!” he yelped, snapping his laptop shut where it was sitting on his lap, “Gosh I didn't even hear you come in. You should have let me know you were coming.”

 

Once Tony’s heart had stuttered down from the marathon runner’s pace it had jumped to, he stalked into the room, heading for the adjoining bathroom to shower, “Geez Cap, jumpy much? You scared the shit out of me. What are you even doing, watching porn?”

 

He expected a sharp retort back, or at least one of Steve’s exasperated ‘Tony’s, but it didn't come. Instead, Tony was met with an awkward silence. Slowly turning in the bathroom doorway, Tony looked over at Steve; Steve was flushed bright red from his ears, across his face and chest, right down to his navel, which was exposed because he was shirtless. He refused to look Tony in the eye, holding his laptop—a sturdy model that Tony had built specifically for him—conspicuously over his lap. Tony broke out in a huge, shit-eating grin.

 

“You  _ were _ watching porn, weren't you!” he cried gleefully, abandoning his trip to the bathroom and jumping into the bed, reaching for Steve’s laptop.

 

Steve held it out of reach, high above his head with his other hand pressing against Tony’s chest to ward him off, “Yes, okay? I was watching porn. Geez, it’s like you think I’ve never masturbated before.”

 

Tony pouted, “Aw c’mon, don’t be like that. You’re so cute when you get all flushed.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, not fooled in the slightest. Tony huffed, but then grinned again, “What kind of porn were you watching? BDSM? Deep throating? Or maybe just good old-fashioned gangbang?”   
  


“Oh my God, if I tell you, will you go shower? You have workshop stink,” Steve said, but he was laughing even as he shoved at Tony. Tony chuckled and snuck a kiss before hopping out of bed.

 

One extremely quick shower later, Tony tossed himself into bed next to Steve, who still had his laptop out, but not opened. Tony snuggled into his side and looked up at him expectantly. Steve rolled his eyes and opened his laptop.

 

“Roleplay?” Tony asked, “A little mundane, but I guess it must be pretty exciting for you. They didn’t have stuff like this back in your day, did they?”

 

Steve elbowed Tony gently, “They had plenty back in my day,” he said, “Some of it might have even shocked you.”

 

Tony mock-gasped, “Why Captain America! How scandalous! What would Lady Liberty say? Does Uncle Sam know?” he said, continuing for several minutes with other such similar jabs.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but indulged Tony until he seemed to be finished with his teasing, “Done?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m tapped out,” Tony said, finally settling down into Steve’s side, “If you were all worked up, why didn’t you come down to see me?” he asked, trying not to feel self-conscious.

 

“I did, but you looked like you were pretty deep into your work. I didn’t want to bug you.” Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s smaller shoulders, “Besides, we’ve been having sex every night this week, I thought you might like a bit of a break.”

 

Tony hummed; considering that Tony was nearing the other side of 40 and had a heart condition, he was pretty amazed that he was keeping up with the barely 30 super soldier in bed as much as he was. Of course, there were nights when Tony just wasn’t ‘up to it’, so to speak, and it had taken Tony a considerable amount of time to convince Steve that it was okay for him to get off even when Tony couldn’t. Steve had admitted to feeling greedy and selfish, but Tony had assured him that he still enjoyed it and it still felt good, even if he wasn’t hard. They were slowly, but surely, working out the kinks of their sex life.

 

Speaking of kinks, Tony glanced at the screen of the laptop again, “So, college professor and his young student trying to fuck his way into a better grade, huh? Pretty classic I guess, but usually people go for high school,” he mused. He was a little gratified to see that the ‘professor’ was a dark haired, goateed man in his 40’s. 

 

“Yeah, I saw a lot of that, but it weirded me out. It’s too rape-y for me to get into it,” Steve said, “A lot of porn is really rape-y actually.”

 

Tony sighed, “Yeah, it’s one of the problems with the porn industry, but that’s the thing about roleplay and fantasy, it’s just a fantasy, it’s not real. It’s okay if you would never do it in real life, because it isn’t real life.” He hummed and ran a hand over Steve’s toned chest, “I’m sure you’ve got a couple fantasies locked away in that patriotic head of yours. What are they? Fucking on the American flag? Getting hot and heavy in the White House?” He glanced at the screen again, “Getting it on with a sexy college professor?”

 

“Tony.” Steve ground out, not in the ‘I’m-exasperated-but-amused-by-your-antics’ tone, but in the ‘I’m-genuinely-about-to-lose-my-patience-with-you’ tone.

 

Tony backed off, “Sorry,” he mumbled, nuzzling into Steve’s neck. He waited until Steve started absently rubbing his back to speak again, “I’ll tell you one of mine and you tell me one of yours?” he prodded.

 

Steve sighed, but Tony could hear the smile in it, “Alright. You first.”

 

Tony grinned and sat up a little, “Well, I used to have this one from when I was a teenager－well, an adolescent really. It started when I was kidnapped for like the third time－don’t give me that look, I was a billionair child, it happens to all of us.” Tony cut off Steve’s horrified look. He waited for Steve to settle back down－he got so weird about certain things from Tony’s past, even when he couldn’t do a thing about them, “Anyway, I started imagining my rescuer swooping in and saving me, and then I would be very grateful to him.” Tony purred and stroked a hand over Steve’s chest, “ _ Very _ grateful.”

 

Steve hummed, catching Tony’s hand, “Sounds interesting,” he said, voice warm and low.

 

“It was,” Tony said, “But it kind of loses it’s lustre when it actually happens to you. Remember last month when I got nabbed by those idiots Hammer hired?”

 

“Hm, yeah. I thought you were oddly reactive that night,” Steve hummed, getting that far off look he got when he was picturing their past sexcapades. He shook it off and turned back to Tony, “But it doesn’t do anything for you anymore?”

 

“Yeah, it’s kind of lost it’s allure,” Tony said, “But that was a good night,” he said, “Okay, your turn.”

 

Steve sighed, “Well, I guess I do have this one,” he said, “It started when I first started taking classes at art school. I took a figure drawing class and they had sessions with nude models. It was the first time I’d ever seen a naked body that wasn’t my own or Bucky’s,” he said, getting a far-off look in his eyes, “I’d always imagine staying late and striking up a conversation with the model somehow, and we’d somehow have sex right there in the studio.” He flushed a little and smiled, “My professors would often praise me for staying so late at the studio, they thought I was a very dedicated student.”

 

Tony barked out a laugh, “Dedicated indeed,” he said, “And you never got to live out your fantasy?”

 

Steve shook his head, “I got through the class, but the I never managed to pull it off. I think a lot of models actually hated me for making them stay late.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Aw, I don’t think anyone could hate you,” he said, “You’re kind of impossible to hate.” He leaned up to kiss the corner of Steve’s mouth, “And hey, pretty tame as far as sex fantasies go.”

 

Steve leaned into the kiss, “Yeah, but bizarrely niche. This was the closest approximation I could find,” he said, waving a hand at his laptop.

 

Tony smiled, “I’m sure it exists somewhere, but why bother?” he said, “We can do it ourselves.”

 

“We can?” Steve questioned, sounding surprised and a bit eager.

 

Tony chuckled, “Sure, why not? You have a studio in the tower, a  _ private _ one at that, with a lock on the door and privacy windows and everything.”

 

“No I mean, you’d want to?” Steve asked, looking a bit shy. He loved when he looked like that; it always made Tony want to ravage him.

 

Tony swung a leg over Steve’s hips and straddled him, pushing himself up by placing his hands on that glorious chest, “Steve Rogers, I would love to pretend to be a nude model so you could fuck me into your studio floor.”

 

Steve sucked in a shuddering breath, then smiled up at Tony, “Sounds like a plan,” he said. He stretched up to catch Tony’s lips with his. Tony hummed into the kiss, spreading his body out over Steve’s more muscular one. He chuckled a little when his ass pressed against Steve’s erection, which apparently hadn’t flagged in the time since he’d come into the room.

 

“Want me to take care of that for you?” Tony purred into Steve’s mouth, biting his lower lip.

 

“If you like,” Steve answered, a bit breathless, “Do you think you could tonight too?”

 

“Hm, sorry, don’t think so,” Tony said, “Kinda tired from sitting in my workshop all day. I might have been able to if you had come down earlier,” he said pointedly, “But I think, for tonight, we’re S-O-L.”

 

Steve looked appropriately sheepish, “Next time,” Tony said, “Come in and get me. Who knows, we might even be able to act out one of my other fantasies.”

 

“And what would that be?” Steve asked, spreading his legs to fit Tony between them as he kissed his way down his torso.

 

Tony grinned, “The one where my hunky boyfriend bends me over my workbench and fucks me nice and hard,” he said, then wrapped his lips around Steve’s erection.

 

He had better things to do with his mouth now.

 

* * *

 

 

After a lot of talking and discussing and a couple of false starts, they were going to try out Steve’s fantasy. They had talked it out  _ extensively _ , Steve having never done anything like this before and Tony wanting to make it perfect for him.

 

So Tony was standing outside Steve’s studio, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, rather than his usual silk button up and slacks. He wanted Steve to have the best experience, and that meant immersing himself in the role.

 

Tony took a breath and knocked on the door, then shoved his hand into the pocket of his hoodie. He really needed to wear things like this more often, it was so comfy.

 

“It’s open! Come in!” came Steve’s voice from behind the door.

 

Tony pushed the door open and stepped inside (making sure to lock the door behind him as he did), “Is this the right place? I’m not late am I?” he asked.

 

Steve was puttering about his expansive studio, setting up his sketching easel. The studio was a large room situated at the corner of the whole floor; with huge windows along two walls, and the other two painted a softly reflective white, it was set up to allow the maximum amount of natural light to flood the whole room. There was a kitchen nook tucked into one corner for when Steve was really deep in a project and didn’t want to leave (something Tony could understand), a very nice storage system for all of Steve’s different supplies－including everything from three different easels to pencils, and various benches, stools, and chairs. A space had been cleared in the middle of the room for a kind of platform that was raised a bit off the ground. Steve was setting up his easel to face the platform, dressed in a tight (so, so tight, damn him) white t-shirt and a pair of battered jeans.

 

He turned and smiled at Tony, “Hey, Tony right? You’re at the right place,” he said, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand, as if they’d never met, “And no, you’re not late.”

 

Tony took his hand, “Thank God, I felt like I got hopelessly lost.” He smiled shyly up at him. Steve had something of a power kink, but he’d never admit it. He was lucky Tony was so well-versed in this kind of thing.

 

Steve smiled, “No worries. You want something to drink before we start? Water? Tea?” He offered, gesturing to the corner where the kitchen nook was.

 

Tony shook his head, “No thanks. I’d like to just get started,” he said.

 

“Alright,” Steve said, stepping towards his easel and chair, “There’s a screen over there if you want to undress behind it.”

 

Tony shook his head, “Why bother?” he said with a shrug. He stalked over to the platform, “Just here right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Steve said, sitting down at his easel, “I’m just going to do some sketches today. I want to do some simple poses first, fifteen minutes each, then maybe do some other stuff,” he explained, “Does that work for you?”

 

Tony shrugged, “Sure, I guess.” He made a show of rubbing the back of his neck like he was bashful, “I’ve, uh, never done this before. It’s my first time.”

 

To his credit, Steve didn’t pause at the－admittedly bad－double entendre. He chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he teased.

 

If this were a porno, Tony would scoff at the ridiculousness of the ‘dialogue’, but here, it felt almost like their normal teasing. Tony chuckled and got up on the platform. Deciding to have a little fun, he slowly started undressing, taking his time to exaggerate each movement, turning it into a little impromptu strip-tease. Steve’s eyes followed each movement intensely, and Tony felt a little ego boost when he noticed him shift a bit in his chair. Half the fun of roleplay was the anticipation.

 

When he finally kicked away his pants and underwear with a long, fluid kick of his leg, showing off the toned muscles in his thigh, he grinned at Steve, “How do you want me?” he asked, voice low and flirtatious.

 

Steve coughed, “I’m going to set the timer for fifteen minutes each time. Find a pose that’s easy to hold for that long, but try to make them interesting and different each time. You can use a stool or chair if you like, but I’d like to try some standing poses first.”

 

“Sure thing,” Tony said. He’d researched some standard modeling poses beforehand, so he knew more or less what to do. He got into his first pose and let Steve take it from there.

 

Steve set the time on his phone and set about sketching. Tony was no stranger to being a subject of Steve’s art; Steve had spent hours just hanging out in the workshop, sketching him in one of his ‘casual’ sketchbooks. He’d seen a few paintings that Steve had done of him; simple portraits mostly, trying to capture his likeness. There were even a few sketches of the Iron Man armor, done in a beautiful hyper-realism, one of which was framed and hanging up in the workshop.  _ This _ , however, was vastly different; he’d never had Steve’s attentive gaze on him without something else to focus on. He’d always had the option of doing something else; tinkering, watching a video, reading, anything that drew his attention away from the fact that Steve was focussed entirely on him. Even during sex he had his own pleasure to distract him. Now, all he could do was watch Steve watch him. Steve’s eyes roved over his body, tracing every detail (Tony felt the urge to cover the gnarled mess of scars on his chest, even though Steve had seen it many times). He kept his eyes mostly on Tony, only glancing at his sketch for a second each time. Did he always look so intense when he sketched, Tony wondered? Had he just not noticed it until now, now that he was  _ forced _ to watch Steve’s gaze trace over him?

 

“So, how did you get into modelling?” Steve asked, “Sorry, do you mind if we talk? I find it helps with the process.”

 

Tony wasn’t sure what the ‘process’ was, but he shook his head, “I don’t mind. I just have to keep still, right?”

 

“Yeah, try not to flail please,” Steve said with a chuckle, “So? How did you get into modelling? You said you were new to this, right?”

 

“Wanted to make some extra cash,” Tony said, “I have some debts.”

 

Steve nodded in understanding, “Who doesn’t?” he said, “I was actually pretty happy to find someone like you.”

 

“Someone like me?” Tony asked. The timer dinged and he switched positions.

 

“Someone a little older. Older models are usually with agencies, and they can charge a lot. Plus they can be a bit snotty,” Steve said, “With simple ads, you get a lot of younger students, freelancers and such. I've been wanting to draw someone with some years behind them.”

 

“But not willing to shell out the cash?” Tony asked, raising a brow.

 

Steve laughed, “That’s one way to put it,” he said.

 

Tony chuckled and they lapsed into silence for a while. The timer dinged again and Tony switched positions, this time to one that practically shoved his genitals into Steve’s face. Steve didn’t seem phased at all.

 

“Is it awkward?” Tony asked, “To draw a stranger’s junk?”

 

Steve shook his head, “Not really. I mean, I’ve seen some people just sort of leave the area blank when they draw nude figures. There’s just this void where the penis and testicals are supposed to be, and it always looked really weird to me. It’s especially true for males. A lot of people have no problem drawing vaginas, but when it comes to dicks, suddenly it’s weird.”

 

“That’s oddly sexist,” Tony remarked.

 

Steve sighed, “Yeah, it’s pretty tiresome,” he said, “I kind of like to do the opposite though. Sometimes, just for the heck of it, I’ll put extra effort into the genitals,” he said, and Tony had to swallow when he noticed Steve’s eyes trail downward, ardently studying his groin area, “I like it.” Steve went on, “It’s kind of intimate, drawing someone’s most sensitive bits.”

 

Tony fought a shiver, “Never feel like a creep?”

 

Steve laughed, “Depends on the person,” he said, and he looked back up at Tony’s face through his lashes in that flirty/coy way that he  _ knew _ made Tony wild. The timer dinged again and Steve went to reset it, “Okay, we can move on to some five minute poses,” he said.

 

Tony nodded and went into one of the poses he’d looked up. Five minute sketches were supposed to go with poses that were difficult to hold for a long time. Tony had specifically picked a few poses that were especially suggestive and provocative. He moved into the first one, using the stool to get his leg higher so Steve could see his puckered asshole.

 

Steve sucked in an audible breath and started sketching. His pencil flew across the page with a flurry of movement. Tony could feel the sweat begin to prickle along his spine, and a light tingle settling in his lower belly, making his dick twitch. If Steve hadn’t been intently watching, he might have missed it, but as it was, he noticed. He flushed red and looked up to Tony’s face again.

 

“Don’t move,” he ordered.

 

Tony bit back a moan; that wasn’t  _ fair _ , using his Captain voice like that. He knew what it did to Tony, and specifically telling him  _ not _ to get an erection like that was just going to defeat the purpose. Still, Tony fought like hell to keep absolutely still. He imagined all kinds of unsexy things, desperate to keep his penis flaccid.

 

The timer dinged and Tony switched his position, canting his hips and tossing his head back to give Steve a sultry look. The only sound in the room was their rapid breathing and Steve’s pencil scratching across the pages.

 

Several positions passed, each more provocative than the last. Tony finally turned and all but presented his ass to Steve. There was a snapping sound and Tony glanced behind him to see that Steve had broken his pencil in half. He grinned, “Something the matter?” he asked.

 

Steve groaned and shifted in his seat; Tony glanced down and bit his lip at the sight of Steve tenting so fiercely in his pants. As Steve fumbled for another pencil, Tony stood and sashayed up to him until his was right in front of him in all his naked glory.

 

“Want me to help with that?” he purred, glancing down his crotch again.

 

Steve sucked in a breath and smiled up at Tony, “Now who’s a creep?”

 

Tony chuckled and dropped to his knees, hands coming up to rub up Steve’s muscular thighs. His fingertips brushed dangerously close to the straining front of Steve’s pants, but he pulled them away again, happy for the moment to just feel the hard muscle under Steve’s jeans. He did this for a minute or so, enjoying the frustrated noises Steve made. The timer dinged again and he dove forward, nuzzling his face into Steve’s crotch, mouthing at his erection through his jeans.

 

Ever the quick learner, Steve quickly set the timer again, then picked up a new pencil. Tony groaned as he heard the tell-tale scratch across the page. The timer dinged again and he made quick work of Steve’s zipper. He reached his hand in and brought out Steve’s thick erection. He brought his face close, but only let his hot breath puff over it, slowly fisting it in one hand. Steve groaned above him and fiddled with the timer, almost dropping his phone in his haste.

 

Tony grinned, looking up at Steve through his lashes, a trick he knew made Steve crazy. Steve was panting, face flushed and sweat starting to shine across his forehead. One hand curled into Tony’s hair, fingers gripping the dark locks lightly. His other hand still sketching Tony, on his knees in front of Steve, the larger man’s cock mere  _ inches _ away from his mouth. Tony smiled and shifted his hips, giving Steve a good look at his own cock, standing at attention and ready to go.

 

The timer dinged again and Tony finally took that delicious dick into his mouth. Steve gasped above him; he shut the timer off this time and buried both hands in Tony’s hair.

 

“God,  _ Tony _ ,” he moaned, sounding wrecked already. Tony shivered and bobbed his head, running his tongue along the shaft. He drew back and sucked on the head, tongue flicking the slit, before sucking the rest of the almost too big cock into his mouth.

 

Tony hummed and slurped at his prize for another minute before pulling completely away. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then ducked his head to take as much of Steve as he could in his mouth, then relaxed his throat and slid the rest of the way down to the base. He buried his nose into the golden thatch of hair at Steve’s base, moaning around his thick member. Steve let out a strangled shout and jerked his hips, fingers tightening in Tony’s hair.

 

“T-Tony, I'm gonna—” Steve panted in between moans. Tony let out his own noise of pleasure and redoubled his efforts.

 

Steve’s hips stuttered in the chair, making it skid slightly over the carpeted floor. Tony licked a long stripe up Steve’s shaft, ending with a flick of his tongue against his foreskin. Steve came with a choked-off cry and spilled into Tony’s open mouth. Tony tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth, but some dribbled down his chin and splashed across his cheek, catching in his goatee.

 

Steve went lax as Tony sat back on his heels, swallowing what he could. He went to clean himself off when Steve caught his wrist, lightning quick even after orgasm.

 

“Leave it,” Steve ordered breathily. He released Tony’s wrist and picked up his pencil again. Tony groaned and bit his lip, “That's perfect,” Steve said, “Hold that.”

 

Tony obediently locked himself in place, even as the come cooled and dropped down from his chin. Steve was once again focussed wholly on Tony, kneeling at his feet like a loyal pet. He stayed that way for several minutes while Steve sketched him. Eventually he couldn't ignore his own aching erection any longer and shifted his weight.

 

“Don’t move,” Steve said, but his eyes glanced down anyway. His tongue flicked over his lips and his eyes went impossibly darker.

 

Tony fought to stay still, desperate to get any friction at all. It was maddening, being so close to Steve and not being able to reach out to him. He was going crazy under Steve’s intense gaze, knowing that he wouldn't reach out to him until he was finished with his sketch.

 

Finally, Steve put down his pencil and reached for Tony, cupping his cheek. Tony moaned, the warmth of his hand more stimulating than usual after being still for so long. Steve grabbed a tissue and cleaned off Tony’s face, smiling down at him with so much affection that Tony felt his heart stutter. He shivered slightly, telling himself that it was from the chill, even though the room was quite warm.

 

Once his face was cleaned off, Steve slid from his chair and kissed Tony, one hand gripping the back of his neck and forcing him to tilt his head back to give him greater access. Tony groaned and melted into the kiss, letting Steve take control for the moment. His other broad hand went trailing down Tony’s chest, down his belly to finally rub his straining erection. Tony gasped into the kiss, hips jerking forward; God, he was so eager that he might just finish before Steve could even fuck him.

 

Apparently thinking along the same lines, Steve pulled his hand away and broke the kiss. He pulled away from Tony entirely and stood, walking to one of his supply closets. Tony gave in to his desperation and stroked himself, moaning wantonly and gripping his base tightly. Steve turned back around and visibly gulped at the site of him; Tony grinned and sat back a little, canting his hips up and giving his length a long stroke.

 

Steve was nearly drooling he looked so covetously at Tony, “Fuck you're beautiful,” he said. He strode over to Tony, stopping just in front of him, “God, I want to make you into a masterpiece.”

 

Tony, despite himself, flushed at the praise. He knew he was good looking (a little too well sometimes), but somehow Steve could get him to feel like he was the most desirable thing on the planet.

 

Steve looked torn between running his hands all over Tony and picking up his sketchbook again. Tony glanced at the item in his hand and grinned, “Does that count as art supplies, or were you hoping to get lucky?”

 

Steve’s hand tightened momentarily on the bottle of lube (silicone based). He smiled down at Tony and held it out for him to take, “Let's call it both.”

 

Tony took the bottle and raised a questioning brow; Steve loved to prep him. Tony had initially been worried at the start of their relationship (back when he had still been harbouring misplaced notions of Steve’s 40’s sensibilities) that Steve might be a little put off by anal sex , but he needn't have worried; Steve  _ loved _ ass, specifically Tony’s ass. There had been one memorable night when Steve had eaten him out for over an hour, bringing them  _ both _ to completion without ever touching Tony’s or his own dick. Steve loved ass with the same passion he had for hating bullies, and it showed. He’d once admitted that his favorite part of sex was prepping, just because he loved to get his hands all over Tony’s ass. Tony, for his part, had no complaints in the slightest.

 

So it was odd that Steve was handing him the lube, giving him an expectant look. Tony decided to play along and uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount over his fingers. He started to reach behind him, but Steve made a noise of protest.

 

“Turn around,” he all but demanded.

 

Tony shivered and did as he was told, turning so his ass was facing Steve. He reached down again and circled his hole, twitching at the sensation. He jumped a little at the feeling of Steve leaning over him, one hand pushing his shoulders down and the other pulling his hips up so his ass was on display. Tony braced his other arm on the floor and pressed a finger inside, biting his lip. Steve’s warmth disappeared again and Tony was confused for a moment until he heard the pencil on paper once more.

 

Steve was drawing him  _ finger-fucking himself _ .

 

The idea of that was so sexy that Tony had to pull his finger out for a moment and bite down on his lip to the point of pain to stave off orgasm. Once he was sure he wasn't going to blow prematurely, he pressed two fingers back in with a loud moan. He tried to keep the rest of his body still has he scissored his fingers, pushing and pulling them in and out of his hole. Steve seemed to be enjoying the show, if his laboured breathing was anything to go by. Tony pressed in a third finger and Steve moaned, the sound of the pencil stopping for just a moment before returning, strokes quicker than before.

 

Tony kept it up for several minutes, until he was rocking back into his own hand out of desperation, “Steve, please,” he begged, “Can’t take it anymore. Need it. Need you. Please.”

 

With a bitten off groan, Steve tossed aside his sketchbook and pencil and reached for Tony. Tony almost sobbed when his big strong hand closed around his own, pressing his thumb in next to his fingers. His other hand grabbed a handful of his asscheek, spreading him to get better access. Tony moaned loudly and pulled his hand away, thrusting his hips backwards and grinding against Steve’s crotch. Steve moaned and set about fumbling for the lube, shoving his pants further down his hips and tossing aside his shirt. There was the sound of slick skin against skin, and then Steve was finally,  _ blessedly _ pushing in.

 

Tony keened, dropping his head onto his forearm. Steve always filled him up so good, the perfect size to stretch him open, but not uncomfortably so. Tony pushed his hips back into Steve’s, both of them panting as Steve bottomed out, balls pressing up against Tony’s prenerium. His grip on Tony’s hips was just short of bruising; he panted loudly as he stayed put for a moment, letting them both adjust.

 

Tony, like always, ran out of patience first, “Steve,  _ please _ ~ Fuck me,” he begged.

 

Snapping out of whatever trance he was in, Steve planted his knees a bit more firmly and started thrusting, shallow thrusts that started to build as they set a rhythm, until Steve was slamming into him. Sweat prickled along Tony’s spine; he cried out as Steve leaned over and licked a stripe between his shoulder blades, nuzzling into his sweat-matted hair. The change in angle had Steve thrusting right against his prostate, making stars explode behind Tony’s eyes.

 

“Oh fuck Steve  _ fuck _ yes. Oh, Steve,  _ ooh _ ~, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ! You’re so good. Ooh, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ !” Tony babbled, fingers scrabbling across the carpet.

 

Steve groaned and picked up the pace of his thrusts. The sound of sweaty flesh slapping against sweaty flesh permeated the room. Steve suddenly pulled up and away, flipping Tony over in a breathtaking display of physical prowess. He grabbed a nearby pillow (Tony had wondered why it had been left propped up against the easel) and shoved it under Tony’s hips before entering him again with a low moan. Tony cried out as he was fucked hard and fast, thighs locking around Steve’s rib cage and hands gripping his broad shoulders, nails scratching the pale skin. Steve bent forward and swallowed Tony’s cries with a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues slid against each other as their rhythm reached a fever pitch.

 

“Tony~” Steve panted, “I’m close－I’m gonna－!”

 

Tony licked his lips, “C’mon babe, come inside me. You know I love it when you fill me up like this. C’mon, come in my ass, fuck I love it! Fuck me!” he cried.

 

Steve shuddered and wrapped a hand around Tony’s thus-far neglected erection, jerking it slightly out of time with his thrusts. Even on the precipice of orgasm, Steve was the most considerate lover Tony had ever had. Tony moaned loudly tossing his head back, exposing his throat. Steve ducked down and bit down where Tony’s shoulder met his neck. Tony couldn’t take it any more and came with a cry. He barely heard Steve shout as he spilled himself inside his ass. A few more jerky, rough thrusts, and Steve was collapsing on top of Tony’s spent body.

 

They stayed that was for what felt like an hour. Eventually, Steve groaned and pulled out, turning his head to kiss and mouth along Tony’s neck and chest, nuzzling him in a way that would be almost sweet if Tony ignored the feeling of Steve’s come dripping out of his asshole.

 

Steve laid one last kiss to Tony’s mouth (which Tony sloppily tried to reciprocate), then sat up. Tony was too fucked out to pay attention to what Steve was doing, so it took him a minute to hear the pencil on paper again.

 

Tony moaned, “Mm, babe, you’re going to have to show me all of these sketches one day.”

 

Steve hummed, “Sure, I’m thinking of making a collage.”

 

Tony chuckled, “Just let me know when I can move,” he said.

 

Steve laughed softly. The pencil on paper noise continued for several minutes, interrupted only by their steadily slowing breath.

 

Finally, Steve set the sketchbook aside and Tony stretched languorously, emitting a soft moan as he did. Steve stood up and walked over to the kitchen nook to get some water and a towel (a little jelly-legged, Tony was pleased to note). He snatched a blanket from the back of the sofa as he returned, setting it down closeby while he cleaned them both off with the damp towel.

 

“You’re so caring,” Tony hummed, pleased at the attention. He was probably capable of doing it himself, but he liked the attention Steve doted upon him. He was such a service top sometimes.

 

Steve smiled and covered them both with the blanket once they were both clean, “Not a bad thing in my book.” he said.

 

Tony rolled a little and snuggled into Steve’s chest, inhaling deeply, “Do you hear me complaining?” he asked.

 

“Hm, no, not at all.” Steve kissed the top of his head, “In fact, I seem to remember your enthusiastic approval just a few minutes ago.”

 

Tony hummed, “Well, I’d stamp this as a success,” he said, “Any other kinky secrets you’re just dying to try out?”

 

Steve grinned down at Tony, devious and so  _ hungry _ that Tony had to shiver, “Well, there is this one that I have . . .”

 

Oh, Tony was  _ so _ going to enjoy this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an art student, so I've never taken a figure drawing class, but I have friends who are and do. Also, the porn talk is something that I also find a bit annoying. Why can't people just like consensual sex? Because patriarchy, that's why.


End file.
